


Fushcia Embrace.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Carlos wakes early to the sound of shattering glass, and he comforts his husband in a way they both understand.





	Fushcia Embrace.

Carlos startled awake to the sound of glass shattering in the next room. He sat up and looked at the clock. 

"Four am?"

He muttered as he pulled the sheets off. Had Cecil not come home two hours ago he would have assumed it was an intruder. But the still warm side of the bed that his husband usually occupied let Him know that was most likely not the case. 

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and put on his glasses. The room was still dark and so was the other room. He furrowed his brow as he stood hearing the joints in his knees pop. 

"Cecil honey, is that you?"

Carlos heard a sigh before a light went on in the front rooms. 

"Yes it's me. Can you grab the dustpan from the hall closet?"

Carlos shook his head chuckling and walked to the kitchen grabbing the dustpan on his way. 

"Thanks."

Cecil took it and cleaned the pile up of glass, that seemed to be from the coffee pot, quite quickly. 

"Cece, what are you doing up at this hour?"

Cecil dumped the glass shards into the garbage bin and didn't return the lid until he heard a burp. 

"Lots of people are up at four am."

Carlos frowned watching his husband fidget with his braid. 

"Yes, but you work until one am. And you usually aren't up until at least ten."

Cecil nodded in a dismissive manner and opened the fridge. Carlos noted the light inside seemed to have chosen the color fuchsia today.

"Cecil?"

The radio host sighed and closed the fridge door leaning against the counter with his arms crossed and his face downturned with an almost petulant expression. 

"I had a nightmare."  
The scientists eyebrows shot up and he imedielty stretched out his arms as an invitation for Cecil to be wrapped in them. Both he and Cecil had times at which touching wasn't best so he almost always offered before embracing him.

"Do you want to talk about it poot?"

Cecil rushed into the embrace holding Carlos tight. 

"No, not really."

Carlos chuckled and held his husband.

"Ok. That's ok babe."

Cecil sniffed as if he might cry.

"You are the most amazing husband in the whole universe."

Carlos laughed and held Cecil tighter. 

"I highly doubt that, scientifically speaking. I mean, there are a lot of husbands in the universe."

Cecil pulled back and looked the scientist in the eyes.

"Yes. And you are the best one."

Carlos smiles and brushed some stray hairs from Cecil's face before kissing the radio host's forehead. 

"If you say so Cecil."

Cecil went back to embracing Carlos. Both of them smiling. And they stayed like that for a while. With the majority of night vale fast asleep, and the soft glow from a dusty light bulb above the stove illuminating their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt from my Carlos blog, I hope y'all liked it! Please leave comments!


End file.
